Laboratory of the Dead
Laboratory of the Dead is a Guy Marvel movie-pitch mission in the Far Cry 5 DLC Dead Living Zombies. Players have the option to play solo or co-op. This is the final 'pitch' of the series, and possibly the longest. At the end of this mission, the pitched director loves the idea and asks Guy if he has ever directed a movie. Guy tells him "I've made video games.". "Worthless" the director sighs. "How about directing something for a tryout?" "I'm down for that!" Guy replies. (As players watch the scene, the camera moves past posters of the Blood Dragon series and it settles on Blood Dragon 3.) The pitched director is pleased. "The first director ran off with the Cult, so... how do you feel about Montana?" Story Top-secret lab - alarms blaring! Something has gone wrong, but no one can be found. Only shadows. The President makes a call to the 'hero' who is sleeping in her home. The hero is on the job. She gets to the location, grabs extra ammo and medkits and takes off on a jet ski. She follows a trail of yellow goo and leaking pipes, all the while getting chased by zombie animals, including Zom-BEES! There are small camping sites nearby. She checks one and finds a trail of blood. Following it leads to a base and bunker. A crashed helicopter is outside, but no visible survivors. The hero goes into the bunker and face to face with zombies creatures, both human and animal. She searches the bunker high and low, and eventually finds the source of the zombie-making goo. The room is partially flooded but she makes the leap, down into the goo-infected water. The only way to stop the goo is to blow up the big red tank. She finds a way out of the water and shoots the tank, exploding it, knowing it could become the ultimate sacrifice. We see the hero emerge through the fire and smoke. Another job well done. She goes back to her home, knowing the world is safe one more, and crawls back into bed. Just as she closes her eyes, the bedroom door opens. It's the hero's little girl. "Good morning, mommy!". The hero smiles. Walkthrough When the gameplay starts, the player is near a lake. Pick up ammo and medkits, then grab a jet-ski and head west. The lake will feel more like a river due to multiple islands splitting it up. A bright yellow light coming from a mutation station will be near the waypoint. Across the water from it is a campsite. Find the trail of blood and follow it. Run down the pipe and jump the fence. There is a small office in the concrete building nearby with a few supplies. Head across the field, watching for zombie dogs. Locate the bunker. Outside the bunker are a few zombies with the exposed brains. These will explode into an inferno when shot in the head. Inside the bunker door and down the stairs are more supplies. Go past the fountains of blood and down another set of stairs. There will be a wave of zombies to kill. Down another hallway the 'director' will suggest an obstacle. Look for wooden planks blocking a doorway and destroy them by shooting through them (or move back and shoot the nearby red barrel). Jump down into the water, then climb out. Once through the doorway, a behemoth zombie will appear. It will knock the hero down and do quite a bit of damage if it gets close. Back up and shoot the large tumour on its neck until it explodes. Look for a cubbyhole and climb through it, then use a grapple to get up and through another doorway. Go down a set of stairs and into a control room. There will be multiple computers and a cage with zombified dogs. To exit the room and continue, look for an attached supply room. Again we see a doorway blocked with wooden planks. Move back and shoot the red fuel container to blow the planks out of the door. Go through the next room and down another hallway heading west. Here there's another weapon and another blocked door. Shoot the nearby red barrel to destroy the debris. Once it has been cleared, a wave of zombies will run for the hero. Kill them and keep advancing. There will be several more waves of zombies to go through. Forcing them to funnel though a doorway makes them easy to kill with the SMG or assault rifle. After the waves stop, continue though the bunker. A following room will suddenly become a weapon's locker. Pick your fire-arms and stock up on supplies. Continuing through the locker and deeper into the bunker will spawn a few more zombie hordes. Deeper below the hero finds a mutation station. Shoot the yellow cells to disable it. Watch for the behemoth zombie. Run back to the locker and replace medkits if needed. This is the last section of zombies. Look for a blue door with a green light and interact with it to open it. Jump into the water below and look for blue ropes for a place to climb out. Shoot holes into the large red tank. Destroying it completes the mission. Gallery